The invention relates to a novel tacking rail or strip having a profiled cross-section which serves to retain and hold the edges of sheet material to be maintained under tension.
Such profiled tacking rails or strips are already known. These known tacking strips or rails generally include a band having tacks projecting therefrom. The edges of the material to be maintained under tension is held by the projecting tacks. However, such tacking strips are only suitable for specially prepared textile materials, that is material which has on the side which is penetrated by the tacks, freely positioned shanks of loops into which the tacks of the tacking strip can engage. If the textile material is not of such a suitable type for engagement with the tacks, the edge of the material must be provided with a special edge band which can coact with the projecting tacks of the tacking rail.